rasviimfandomcom-20200213-history
House Rules
General Rules Changes *Death occurs the round after you reach negative-constitution hit points. *Traits are allowed. *Flaws are allowed, capped at 1. *The time required to craft a magic item is 1 day per 1000*(Caster level /2). The minimum is still one day. *Appearance attribute added: **Determines your physical attractiveness. Base is 10 and can be left at that. You may choose to roll two d4s, d6s, or d8s. One is negative and one is positive. Add those together and add the value to 10 to reach your final Appearance score. If you have a higher Cha than 10, you may elect to set you Appearance to your Charisma score. You may choose to lower your Appearance score if you wish. Classes *Bards may be any alignment. *Beguilers use Charisma as their casting ability. *Sorcerers may choose from Bluff, Diplomacy, or Intimidate to add to their class-skill list. *Sorcerers get 4 skill points per level instead of 2. *Sorcerers may pick any one knowledge skill in addition to Knowledge(Arcana) as a class-skill. *Sorcerers gain Power Burn at level 1. This ability allows them to forgo material components in their spells at a cost of 1 exp per 5 gold, 1 exp minimum. *Multiclass penalties do not exist. Feats *All feats that give a +2 bonus to two skills, such as Acrobatic or Agile, as well as Skill Focus also adds those skills to your class-skill list. *The Bane Magic feat cannot be taken for Dragons. *The Two-Weapon Fighting and Two-Weapon Defense feat chains are merged into the Two-Weapon Fighting feat and the Two-Weapon Defense feat. *Point Blank Shot and Precise Shot are both one feat with the name Precise Shot. Items *Dragonbane does not exist as a weapon enhancement. *As noted above, magic items that grant ability bonuses essentially do not exist and are exceedingly rare. Skills *Craft/Profession/Perform give you a synergy bonus on Appraise for all items involved in your chosen field. They also give you a synergy bonus on all diplomacy checks for people who are trained in your field. *Use Magic Device cannot be used to mimic a higher caster level than the minimum required to activate the item. *When Detect Magic or a similar spell is active and you spend at least 1 minute studying a magic item, you may make a spellcraft check, followed by an appropriate knowledge check to attempt to identify an item. Curses can only be detected with exceptionally high results. *There exist books on knowledge and spellcraft that act as artisan tools. 'Knowledge Checks' In order to gather information about a creature, you must beat a Knowledge check with a DC of 10 + Rarity. If you beat the given DC, you recall the creature's name and you may ask the DM one question about it such as specific weakness, common tactic, or signature weapon. For every 5 points you beat the DC by, you may ask one additional question. Questions with multiple answers will have a randomly selected answer given. For example, if you asked about a creature that both teleports and climbs to drop down on enemies from above, the DM would reply with one or the other but not both. You may ask the same question twice. Rarity Modifiers Very Common: (2), Common: (4), Uncommon: (6), Rare: (10), Unique: (15) Addtionally, the DC for obscure knowledge is set to 45. 'Complex Performances' Multi-talented performers, or multiple performers may want to combine several different skills together in order to put on a better show. First, select the performance skill that will be the main performance and roll as normal. Then select a secondary skill, or any extra performers may choose a skill. Roll a skill check on the secondary skill by calling the Target DC you wish to hit as a multiple of 4 and add 10. If you make the DC that you attempted, you will increase the total performance by +1 for each multiple of 4 beyond 10. You get an additional +1 for each 8 over the called number. Failure to make the called DC instead reduces the final perform check by -1 for each multiple of 4 beyond 10 that you called. Spells *All non-core spells should be cleared by me first. *All conjuration spells that deal energy damage other than Acid are Evocation and allow spell resistance. Levels may be changed to compensate, inquire if needed. *Resurrection is slightly more risky then written, any attempt to bring people back from the dead can have unforseen effects. *All spells of the Conjuration (Healing) subschool are now Necromancy (Healing). *In order to use a spell of the Polymorph subschool, you must have seen the creature in question first-hand and spent some time studying it. There do exist zoos where magical creatures can be found and studied. *In order to purge a spell or poison from an afflicted person with remove disease, you must beat the DC of the disease with a Heal check. You may take 10 on this check. *Explosive Runes will only trigger once the entire message has been read. In order to be triggered, someone must make a conscious choice to read the words. Category:House Rules